GamKar RP
by MasterIZ
Summary: GamKar lime rp


GamKar RP

Rating: M

Warnings: Lime, Swearing, MxM

Note: I play Karkat, my friend plays Gamzee.

Karkat:

"Motherfucker." (Gamzee had to be the biggest motherfucker you knew, he was the epitome of the word. You could be furious with him, and he wouldn't even realize it, he was so dumb you pitied him, pitied him because he was a good guy and didn't realize he was making you mad. You pitied him because you liked him, and that motherfucker knew how to toy with your emotions.) "I couldn't watch that new flick with all the romantic tension in the room, God why don't you just jump him and get it over with." (Gamzee had had no problem boning other people and ending it.)

Gamzee:

(You couldn't do that with Tavros he was so sensitive, and besides he wouldn't even kiss you..) "Sorry...Here." /You replay the movie, and pull Karkat close to you./ (He was a cute little fucker and you've thought about coming onto him, but he was your best friend, and you were afraid to ruin it.)

Karkat:

/You huff, but relent, when Gamzee drapes your favorite movie blanket around your shoulders./ (see he was quite the 'mother' of all 'fuckers'.) /you snuggle into the warmth/ (Gamzee was all yours for the time being.)

Gamzee:

(You're beaming with Pride because you found a new movie! One you knew Karkat hadn't seen, and the reviews said it was really sappy!) /You snuggle him and kiss his head/ "I hope you like it, if not we can kiss."

Karkat:

"Yes, because sloppy make outs are exactly what I've been thinking about all day." /your words drip with sarcasm, however you find that actually you might not mind,/ (maybe if you did try it with Gamzee the small flame would be extinguished, and the romantic tension would be absconded.)

Gamzee:

"Bout time you said something Motherfucker" /And like that you push him under you and smile and begin to cover him with small fast smooches, just fucking with him, but you're close to getting serious./

Karkat:

(You, being you, have to at least pretend your not enjoying the attention) /your hands try to fight their way out of the blanket you've cocooned yourself within/ "FUCK GAMZEE GET OF-" (And your cutoff when you feel one of Gamzee's kisses land on your lips. THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING! It must have been an accident, of course an accident!) /you are currently brain dead and unable to respond./

Gamzee:

/It's not an accident and you open his lips with your own and want more. Damn your almost hot./

Karkat:

(Okay so Gamzee prying your mouth open with his tongue isn't so accidental. No big deal.) /your hands are free, but you aren't struggling against him so much anymore, just slightly squirming in 'supposed' discontent./ (Okay so Gamzee was kissing you, and now you were kissing him back.) /you hook your arms around his neck, this was all so much./ (Okay so Gamzee, your worst best friend kissing you, is a big deal, and now your thoughts and emotions are going hay wire!)

Gamzee:

/You pull the blanket off of Karkat and want your bodies against each other./ (Oh shit this may not be a good mothafuckin' idea. Karkat is such a hot wicked fucker and I'm getting rougher with him kissing him harder...shiiiiit) /You let your hand slide up his shirt and he's on fire/ (I want inside him tongiht...)

Karkat:

/you arch up to allow the other to remove the blanket. your chest pressed against his, and you never thought you'd be having sloppy make outs with Gamzee. you make a sound that sound somewhere between your breath hitching and a mewl./ (Omg you did not just mewl.) /You feel that fuckers lips pull into a slight smirk, and goddamn that him for being so sexy.)

Gamzee:

(Damn he's cute and playing with his nipples is getting him all squirmy. Shit tonight's going to be fun.) /You pull back/ "You like that?" /You're smirking because you know hoe sensitive he is/

Karkat:

(your face is on fucking fire, and so is just about cod damn everything else. You cant believe Gamzee has the gull to ask such a thing; oh wait yes you can.) /your breathing heavy, and Gamzee cocky attitude ignite a fire within you, but this time its a fire that's coiling in your abdomen) "F-fuck you, continue." /you demand, and tangle your hand in that snare of hair, to bring him inches away from your lips/ (you hear a slight growl erupt from your throat. How dare he tease you.)

Gamzee:

/You grunt you love it when people pull your hair and Karkat getting all bitchy like that makes you wanna hear him scream for more/ "You got it!" /You lift up his shirt just above the nipples and pinch them teasingly then lean down, and suck./

Karkat: "Ugnn-" /you groan/ (god you sound so cod damn stupid, he's making you stupid. Its hot,,, really,,, really hot.) /you pulled his head back, by your grip on his hair and mash your lips to his, hungrily./ (you have a lot of pent up hormones, OKAY!) /you release your hold and go to remove the characteristic turtle neck you always wear, it was getting unbearable./

Gamzee:

/You help Karkat out of his Turtle neck/ "Baby I want you louder." (That's what you want to hear all his little mewls and moans.)

Karkat:

/you bite your lip, hard enough to drawl blood./ "I sound stupid.." (now you wish you hadn't removed your shirt, your nips are pricked, and you feel overly exposed.)

Gamzee:

(You notice his discomfort and remove your own shirt) "Nah, Baby You sound mothafuckin' amazing" /You nuzzle his neck and bite and suck/ "I love it its hot" (Your voice is deeper now and reassuring.)

Karkat:

(Despite yourself, you moan again, the way he nipped at your neck was getting you hotter [if that was even possible.]) /you arch, and do some clumsy experimenting of your own, your hand finds his nipple and tweaks it to a hardened nub./ (you know if Gamzee doesn't like it he'll say something about it.)

Gamzee:

/You pause and suck harder that felt good and you nip at him/ "You naughty boy Karkat!"

Karkat:

"Uhh-" (you don't know how to respond, you'd really sound retarded if you try to dirty talk. That wasn't happening.) "mmm.." (things were moving to slow and you were craving some attention to your neglected member, you'll initiate it. your going to touch your best friend hardened dick...now.) /you cautiously put your hand on it, feeling the warmth through the flimsy pajamas, hell he was probably commando, you notice the beginnings of his excitement through the small visible wet spot./ (there you did it your hands on his dick, now what?)

Gamzee:

(You didn't even notice you had pre-came a bit, shiiiit Karkat was touching it that means it's okay for you to pull hiss out right, you shrug and unbutton his pants and watch it spring up when you remove his briefs) "Oh what do we got here motherfucker? One dick sucking coming up" /You bend down and lick your lips before you wrap your mouth around the head, and you test him./

Karkat:

"F-Fuck!" /you gasp at the enveloping heat, the overwhelming heat of your best friends mouth./ (you're so turned on right now, even more so, because Gamzee just seriously said that, and it was such a Gamzee thing to say.) /you moan, slightly louder/ (he liked that right?)

Gamzee:

(You want it all in your mouth you want his cum down your throat you want to watch him swallow your's when you're done with his.)

Karkat:

"G-Gamz.." /the coil in your stomach is tightening, wanting its white hot release, and god is it hard to concentrate with the things he's doing to your cock. you don't bother teasing him, he's already hard, you pull it out through the opening in his pajama and watch it twitch (in relief to be out of such constriction, you suppose.) /you spit on your hand, and stroke/ (god you weren't nearly as good at this as he was. ) /you throw your hand back and groan./

Gamzee:

(That little fucker is driving you off the edge with his clumsy stroking) "Fuck Karkat!" /You grunt and go down as he fills your mouth to the brim you swallow some and transfer the rest to his mouth/

Karkat:

"mnnnh!" (the taste of yourself fills your mouth, and wow there was a lot wasn't there?) /you pull back, and push Gamzee down on the bed, you lower your head down to his neither regions, and let your cum spill from your mouth, and onto his dick./ (You hope that was something kinky that would be a turn on.) /You pump him, gaining a somewhat, rhythmic pattern, and you lick up the sides of his cum covered cock./ "mhmmm."

Gamzee:

"Oooh shit fuuuuck" (Your voice just hitched and you sounded like a total bitch doing it. Damn Where'd Karkat learn that it was perfect just fuck.)

Karkat:

/The way Gamzee sounds makes you want to pleasure him more and then a though occurs to you./ (Tavros hasn't done this with him. Thinking of that parplei at a time like thiss.. oh fuck it like you care.) /you lick your lips making eye contact with your worst best friend, you take the head into your mouth and slowly go down, and maintain eye contact the entire time./

Gamzee:

"Cod Damn it Karkat! Fuck me Get your ass up in the air and let me cram this mothafuckin' prick in. Shit get on top of it and ride it! I don't give a fuck! Shit you can fuck me if ya' want I'll take it for you, siiiiit fuuuck now!"

Karkat:

/you pull off with a pop and smirk./ "Your going to be quick if we do it now, fuck my thighs instead." (OMG where the hell did that come from, you sound as though you've done this sort of shit before, which you haven't. Oh well..)

Gamzee:

(You're a little anxious but your ready to do whatever he wants right now he's right thou.) "Shiiiit fine" /You push him back down and spit on his thighs and pres your dick in between them/ (You groan and grunt out) "Shiit Karkat mhhhmmm baby" /You begin to slide yourself in between them./

Karkat:

/you squeeze your thighs shut, tight, but not tight enough to hurt him./ "Fuck Gamzeeee~" (fuck any shred of dignity you have) "Fuckin cum on me I wanna feel it! ah..Ah!" /you moan coaxing his release./

Gamzee:

(Fuck it, Fuck it you might as well Karkat is probly still a virgin and you wouldn't wanna hurt him) /You move harder and faster and pull off you aim for his mouth and chest or shit where ever it lands and you jerk yourself off until it spills out of you covering Karkat it's been awhile and theirs alot more than you expected/

Karkat:

/you feel the splatter land haphazardly, and once Gamzee finishes tugging it out there's the silence of heavy breathing and panting. your attention is caught but the ending of the movie./ "Cod damn it the movies ruined now." /you say it with a hint of a smile though, because it was obvious that those two would get together..


End file.
